Love or die
by Final Apocalypse The End
Summary: This story is AU to the anime so no complaints. The story is set at High school and Misaki has a crush on aichi. but he is oblivious and she is shy. So she went to pray at a statue and manage to get help. If she fails, she dies though
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna san. I am a huge fan on aichi x misaki fics so i decided to contribute a bit since there is barely any in this category**

Yes, it is deadly romantic fic but it might make you guys worthwhile

**Stop giving spoilers Miwa, people should find out themselves**

Hai, the author diesnt own Cardfight vanguard

Now,stand up vanguard

**Chapter 1 Valentines day and death**

"yay, it is Valentines day" a bunch of students at Miyaji gakuen was talking about the famed love holiday that happens every year. And that is also the day where people get lots of chocolate

"Wah Kai, please accept my chocolate."a bunch of girls crowd around the famed cool natured guy;Kai Toshiki. Of course, he rejects them all

"Please accept my chocolate, Aichi kun." a bunch of girls crowds around Aichi, another popular kid in school due to his cute baby face and his kindness

"Ahh... you girls really shouldn't make chocolate for me" Aichi politely declined though the girls moe meter exploded sky high because he said it with a smile

"Alright girls, back off. Aichi needs to grab his books for his next class and you are blocking his way." a girl whom goes by the name of goes by Misaki told the girls while pushing them back

No one objects with Misaki Tokura. She is called the Iced Queen of Miyaji gakuen and no one dares to talk to her or argue with her because of her cold demeanor and beauty. Other than Aichi of course

"Thanks Misaki for helping me." Aichi thanked Misaki with a smile. Both of them have been childhood friends so they don't mind each other company

It was at this point when Misaki turned her head away while covering her face.

"You should get to class now, Aichi." Misaki said in a strict tine and then for she walked away

Of course, you readers should figured out by now that Misaki is a tsundere

Misaki was walking along the halls of the school while being deep in thought

"Wahh! his smile is soooo cute, i really want to cuddle him.

Stop that Misaki, this isn't yourself

Yeah i know, but i can't help it, i had a crush on him since we were young

I know what you mean girl" Misaki mentally fought agaunst herself

This young girl really wanted to give Aichi some chocolate, but due to her shyness around him and the girls around him, it is hard to do so

"Hey did you heard?" A girl was talking to her friend which peaked Misaki's interest

"There is a cupid statue at our school's hill. Legend says that if you offer chocolate to the statue, you will have eternal happiness with the one you love. But it only shows up at Valentines day." the girl said

"Wahh, eternal happiness with the one you love, sounds ike a deal." The girl's frined squealed

Misaki, then decided to dash off to find the legendary Cupid statue, but after searching for many hours, she couldn't find it

"This is hopeless, why did i decided to follow that rumour. huh... shows how desperate i am towards Aichi." Misaki slumped onto her knees.

Misaki always knew Aichi was oblivious to love. Afterall, she is his childhood friend

Then, a ray of light suddenly pointed at a direction. Misaki; thought it was a sign; decided to follow the light and found the statue.

"So this is the statue." mpMisaki walkedc around it, gazing at the architecture and design

She placed her chocolate and put her hands together like a prayer and said

"Please give me the confidence to date Aichi."

Then, there was a strong gush of wind and Misaki felt something hard hit her head and passed out

**Next day**

Misaki slowly woke up, only to rfind herself in her room

"Huh, how did i get here?" she asked

suddenly, a miniturise fairy version of Misaki flew to her face and said

"Miss, if you don't get a kiss from your true love, you will die. And the dateline is 364 more days"

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Well that escalated quickly**

Well, it is because you are an amateur in English

**You hurt my feelings, maybe at the end of this story, I might kill you off**

Doesn't really matter

**Fine, let the emo tsundere girl mope as she doesn't get a boyfriend. See ya readers next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Minna san! Sorry I didn't update this fanfic for so long. I had writer block problems, major amounts of homework and internet problems, etc. So today, I decided to make chapter 2. I tried to make it soon after the debut but I just thought It wouldn't work out well, so after many months of hiatus, let's get started.**

Chapter 2: Should I start to worry

Aichi POV

I am staring in a blank space, gazing out towards the never ending darkness. I wonder how I got here? There is no light, no warmth, just hollow nothingness. But then, I felt a presence, something dark, something mysterious behind me. I turned around to gaze upon a giant mouth, inside the mouth was MIsaki, crying for help.

"AICHI!"she screams

I tried to shout,but no voice was heard, I stretched out my hand, but something was pulling me back. I watched in horror as the darkness swallowed her up.

REALITY 

And bam, I woke out of it. I am currently at card capital, cardfighting Miwa, currently I am winning.

"Hey Aichi, you ok? You blank out a moment." Kai came up to me and asked

"go…gomen, I had another vision." I answered. Ever since I was little, I would sometimes get short visions of the future, and 80% of the time actually came true.

"Oh… are you ok though? It looked like you gotten really pale." Kai asked

As I was about to reply, I suddenly felt that I had to go up to the school's mountain for some reason relating to MIsaki.

"Sorry, Miwa, we will finish this another day." I said as I quickly packed up my stuff

"Oi! Where are you going?" Miwa asked, but by then I have already ran out.

"I must get to Misaki, I have a bad feeling about this." I thought to myself as I ran towards the hill.

**Misaki POV **

**The next day**

"EHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM GOING TO DIE?" I shouted

"oww… don't shout, I am tiny remember?" the little fairy; Luna; exclaimed

"Oii, Misaki, are you alright?" I heard mom called from downstairs

"I am alright mom" I shouted back. "Now tell me why you mean that I am going to die?" I quietly murmered to Luna

"Well, it is part of the contract with the love fairy world, we help you with your love and you mustn't fail or things might get icky…" Luna explained

It took me a few second to input the info I just received before asking "What do you mean Love Fairy?"

"Oh… don't you remember? You made a pack with us last night. At that statue, remember?" Luna replied

After a few seconds of silence, I decided to ask "So… you will help me fall in love with someone…right?"

"Well… that is what you asked us to do? "Luna replied

After another few seconds of silence, mom decided to shout from downstairs "Misaki, Aichi is here to walk with you!"

After hearing Aichi's name, I panic. "He is here! He never walked with me ever since we started high school. Well, I told him it is best not to, but why now. Ohh… what am I to do?!"

"Calm down mistress, I will help you." Luna said as she brought out her wand.

**Aichi POV**

"Aichi-kun it hasn't even been half a year and look how tall you grown." Tokura-san complimented

"Ehh… I don't think I grown that much." I replied

"Oh… you keep telling yourself that." Tokura-san said

Then, I heard someone walking downstairs, it was apparently Misaki. OSmething seems different about her. Maybe just my imagination.

"He… hello Aichi."Misaki greeted in a low tone

"Hello Misaki, you look fine today." I greeted her back. Then she turned her head around. I could have sworn to saw her cheeks turned red for a moment.

"ok you two lovebirds,, time to go to school." Tokura san teased us

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" MIsaki shouted. She then turned towards the door and said "Let's go Aichi."

As she went out the door, I can **still** see that hazy black smog floating next to her neck. I must keep a close eye on her.

**And so chapter 2 has concluded. Sorry hat this is short butt I hope that the mystery concerning Aichi's vision and whether he will love MIsaki at all. Also check out my other fanfic. I posted it a few weeks ago so better check it out.**


End file.
